Noriko Joins Akatsuki Based offa dream
by Bloodstainedhowl
Summary: Noriko is my OC and she is joining the akatsuki. It's somewhat in the modern times.  there are dramtic twists and stuffers. Also one of my freinds OC's is in it as well.


Guys! i had ANOTHER weird dream! this time, it involve me joining the akatsuki, and im noriko.

Noriko: Wait that's sorta weird! you were ME?

Me: Yep it is weird. and yes i was you. o3o

Noriko: Weeeeiiiiirrrdddd

Me: Since i dont want it to be weird to you Noriko, ill write it in 3rd person.

Noriko: yay now weirdness!

Noriko stood outside a tall abandoned building. Or, that's what everyone thought. She wasnt with her sister, which made her a bit uneasy. Her and Kuro never went anywhere alone. But she was sure Kuro would'nt like Noriko's meeting she was about to have, not one bit.

She knocked on the red door, which to Noriko's surprise didnt fall. The whole place looked like it would fall. 'It must be well disguised', Noriko concluded. A woman with blue hair opened the door hesitantly. "No one knows 'bout this place except Akatsuki, or people who are trying to join. Are you Noriko Wolfe then?" She asked.

Noriko nodded her head. "Nice to meet you-" Noriko said not sure what to call this person.

"Call me Konan." She said with a smile.

Once again Noriko just nodded her head. "Konan-chan." Noriko said to herself, deciding that's what she'd call her till a proper nickname came to her head. Konan made a motion to tell Noriko to follow her. Noriko follewed her up a spiral stair case, to a small room with a square hole on one wall.

"Go through the hole." Konan said. Noriko gave her a odd look. "It's to slow intruders down if they decide to break in. Or if we're running from them." Konan pulled out a blue-ish access card that said;

"Full access member.

-Access to locked doors and entrance doors.

-Access to any info. on other members.

- Authority over other members."

"See this card?" Konan said. Noriko nodded. "Ok so there are entrance doors that only one of these sort of cards can open. You will receive a Yellow-card. A "new-member card" which will give you access to the doors too. But for now, you'll have to follow me. Now jump through the hole."

Noriko did as she was told, and jumped in through the hole. It seemed bigger than it looked. 'Trick of the eye maybe?' she thought. This could slow intruders down quite a bit. She stood up in the other room and looked around. There was a door, with an odd looking device on it. And a window to the left of her.

Konan came through the hole with an epic roll, then stood up and slid her card through the odd device. Then the door opened with a 'click', leading to a hall without any cover through outside to another door with a weird device. "Dont worry, that ones the last door." She said with a smile.

Noriko smiled back. This Konan person seemed very nice; for an S-ranked criminal in the infamous Akatsuki. They walked through the hall, Noriko shivered a bit. "Brrr." She said.

Konan slid her card through the odd device again, and the door opened with a click. Just like the last time. Noriko was still awed with the doors with the odd devices on them. Konan noticed, she laughed. "Oh they dont seem so epic once you have to use them everytime you come home." She said.

Noriko laughed too. "Geuss not." She said as she followed konan into the akatsuki base, finally i might add.

It was a bit dark inside. And musty. But Noriko found it a bit comforting. Odd for an S-ranked criminal organization hide-out. There was a main area with a tv and a few couches. Noriko looked around. She noticed a man with silver hair, half naked, and with a large scythe with fresh blood on it. 'That's uh Hidan i think.' Noriko thought from memory.

"Follow me. I must take you to Pein's office." Konan said walking off into a hall way. Hidan lifted his head. "Oi konan is this the new fucking member that's plannin' to fucking join? The bitch doesnt look much like a fucking fighter." Hidan said.

"Dont mind his language, you get used to it." Konan said with a glare to Hidan. Noriko growled a bit at being called a "bitch".

"Oi the bitch gots a fucking bark!" Hidan said while they walked away, laughing his head off.

Konan opened the door to Pein's office and offered Noriko to step inside. Noriko seemed a little nervous. Pein was the leader of the akatsuki. "No worrys he might act all tough but trust me, Pein's actually a softie. So dont be nervous. Anyway ill be in there too."

-SHALL WE SKIP THE BORING INTERVEIW AND JUST HAVE A SUMMARY? ok Noriko answered questions and blah blah YAY SHE'S ACCEPTED AND GIVEN HER YELLOW CARD! o3o-

Noriko walked out of Pein and Konan's office. Quite happy with herself that she was allowed to join. 'This will be fun. Wonder when my first mission will be.' She thought, looking at the yellow access card she had.

Then Noriko remembered. She told her sister she'd be back at 4 PM. What time was it? It seemed late to her. Did she dare look at the clock? She did. "OH SHIZZAT! it's fucking 6! oohh Kuro's gonna be pissed!" Noriko said runing to the door, using her card to open, then just jumped off of the outside hallway and landed perfectedly then ran to her house.

"That fucking bitch was in a fucking hurry wasnt she?" Hidan said laughing.

Noriko began to run home. Constantly saying "Shit shit shit shit" because of the fact that she is late to be home. 'Ah fuck Kuro's gonna kill me for sure!" She thought, panicly.

Once she made it, she put the yellow access card into her pocket and pulled her house keys out. She unlocked the door and walked inside. 'Maybe she wont notice im late...' Noriko said sneaking up the stiars to her room.

"NORIKO! Why were you late coming home?" Kuro yelled, sounding quite mad. She did notice. Noriko slipped and fell onto her back at the bottom of the stairs. "Oooowww." Noriko said rubbing her head. Then she looked up to see Kuro quite mad looking standing above her. Kuro was in her pink cooking apron with a wooden spoon in her hand. She must be cooking.

"Well?" Kuro said, irritated, glaring down at her. "Uhm well Kuro... I... i was hanging out with some freinds, and i lost track of time and..." Noriko muttered. "Im sorry! i didnt mean to be late Kuro." Noriko said, sitting up and standing. Kuro sighed. "It's ok Noriko. Just go take a shower you're filthy." She said.

Ever since Kuro and Norikos parents were killed, Kuro took responsibility of taking care of Noriko. When their parents died, the police accused Noriko of being the murderer. Kuro fought to protect her little sister, and denied. But Noriko eventually was still punished, but very lightly with only a in-home arrest. Just last week her punishment for something she didnt do ended.

-Kuro's P.O.V-

'Noriko... im worried about her. Ever since being blame for our parents murder and having to be under house arrest she's been talking about joining the akatsuki. And now she goes out with some "freinds" and comes back late. She never does that! And Noriko lost all her freinds when they thought she was a murderer...' Kuro thought stirring the pot of stew she was making for dinner.

-Back to Noriko-

Noriko was done taking her shower and was dressed in her black and red pajama's, hugging a pillow in her room. 'Hmm... i Can't really be part of a S-ranked criminal organization without Kuro knowing can I? But she'd probably make me quit! I have to join... I need to revenge on this city for thinking i killed my parents.' Noriko said. A tear rolled down her cheek at remembering her parents death.

When Noriko saw their dead bodys... covered with slashes and blood. It made her devasted. To think they thought she did such a thing to her parents! How dare they say such a lie! Noriko was crying in frustration. "Yes. Joining the akatsuki is my only answer. I must get revenge." Noriko said to herself, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Dinner Noriko! It's one of your favourites! Beef stew!" Kuro yelled pouring some into bowls for both of them. Noriko slowly put her pillow on the bed and headed downstairs, wiping her eyes again. "Thanks Kuro. Smells delicious!" Noriko said, sounding pretty happy for some one who was just crying in frustration.

Noriko slurped up all her food in a matter of minutes. She then washed her dishes and went upstairs. "G'night Kuro." Noriko said yawning. "Good night Noriko." Kuro said taking care of the left overs and dishes and cleaning up the house. Kuro always worked hard to keep everything clean.

-NEXT DAY! because Noriko doesnt dream that often.-

Noriko was at walking to the akatsuki base, excited with becoming a member. She didnt know someone was following her though...

She got to the akatsuki base and used her access card to open the first door. As soon as the door opened someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth with his hand. Noriko gasped.

"Hey there Noriko Wolfe. I see you're part of the akatsuki. You wouldnt mind leading me there to kill them all would you? Or would you rather have me kill you?" He said, smirking.

Noriko didnt know who the hell this was, but she was'nt going to let the bastard kill her or the orginization. She growled and bit his hand. drawing blood. "Fuck!" The man yelled jumping back holding his hand. Noriko jumped through the hole in the wall.

"Konan! anyone theres an intruder!" Noriko said turning around to see if he'd gone through the hole yet. She pulled out a kunai. She was shaking a bit, just surprised by the intruders sudden appearance. The door behind her opened, making her jump a bit. It was just konan though.

"Noriko? Did you say theres an intruder?" Konan said, a kunai ready in her hand as well. Then the man jumped through the hole. Konan glared at the man. "It's you. The famous Assasin. Froste Natura. I though you were retired and used your daughters now." She said with hatred dripping from her voice.

Noriko didnt no who he was, but she'd heard of the Natura's. An elite assasin family raised to kill and have no real emotions. Noriko shivered. He really could of killed her just a second ago.

"Haha. Today is a... special accasion. Today i shall kill the akatsuki. And collect my reward. Your new member here, was easy to follow." Froste said., gesturing to Noriko. Noriko growled, but also showed that she was ashamed.

"Noriko, it's ok. He's a skilled assasin. Im sure not even i would of noticed him." Konan said. "Noriko, you're too new to fighting. Run." Konan said stepping in front of the door.

But Noriko didnt want to run. Just a second ago she'd smelt this guys scent. The smell... was the exact same evil smell that Noriko smelt lingering in the air when she found her parents dead bodys. Her eyes flashed red (trait she got from her mother) and she growled a deep threatening growl at the man.

Konan glared at her. "I said run Noriko you cannot win this fight." She said, quite irritated. Noriko nodded her head and began to ran out the door. Froste laughed. "You think she'll be safe running? With you between us. Oh she shall be my first victim to kill. And you can not stop me." He said pulling out a massive beserker sword, laughing maniacly.

"I will not let you harm her!" Konan said, throwing a kunai at him and forming a hand seal. The kunai missed, but distracted the man for a second as paper surrounded the man, slashing him. The man laughed and ran up to Konan and flung her against the wall. "I told you. You can't stop me." He said. Upon the impact of hitting the wall, Konan got knocked out.

Noriko jumped off of the hallway, she wasnt gonna hide in the akatsuki base. She grabbed onto the edge of a large metal tank with her claws and climbed on top of it. She stared at the door which she'd left open where Konan and the man Froste were fighting. 'Stupid. ' She thought. If she'd of closed it then it would of slowed him down.

Then the man bursted through the door with his large berkser sword. Noriko stared at him. Growling again and eyes now red again. "What have you done to Konan?" She said angrily. SHe barely knew Konan, but she wouldnt stand for it if he'd killed her. But then she notcied not a drop of blood on him.

"Oh she's just knocked out dont worry. I said you'd be my first victim, and i never go back on my word." He said smirking and laughing his crazy laugh. Noriko growled. Oh he'd gotten her mad, no pissed.

The guy jumped down onto the ground. Noriko jumped down across from him. "Haha. Maybe after i kill you and the akatsuki, you sister will be my next victim." He said, laughing again.

Everyone was starting to come out of the base, to see if the new member could fight or if she'd need help. And to kill the member. But they'd stop to watch this new member.

Noriko's teeth grew, and she seemed to be changing. She was chaning into a dog demon. Another trait she got from her mother. She bared her teeth at the man, growling.

"Oh seems you have more than just a bark. But how bad is your bite i wonder?" He said laughing. He began to charge at her.

Norikow as too fast for him though. She seemed to teleport as she ran behind the man and bit into the back fo his neck as hard as she could, and she scratched with her paws at his back at the same time. Blodd was already spalttering the ground.

The man screamed and fell to the ground. "Ha not laughing now are ya?" Noriko said through her blood stained jaws, still clamped on the back of his neck, crushing bone. Her voice was dark, and not like her at all. It had a evil feeling to it, making Hidan shiver.

"Ha. What a wimp getting himself beat by that dog." Dannie said, who was standing next to Hidan. "But pretty impressive how fast she fucking moved."

Hidan nodded his head. "Quite fucking worthy for the fucking akatsuki." He said.

"Shall i kill your family like you did mine hmm? You ass! I know you're the one who killed my parents! You know, i got blamed for that!" Noriko said biting harder. "Your death should be the only payment for such a thing!"

Just then someone stabbed Noriko in the back. Hse yelped and jumped offa the guy and faced her new opponent, growling feircly. She saw a girl with with pink clothes on. 'Pink...' pink reminded Noriko of her sister.

"How dare you hurt my poor daddy!" The girl said. Picking her father up with one hand. "You shall regret this i say!" And then she ran away. Noriko growled and chased after her, but it was useless. There was a knife wedged in her back and the painw as too much for her to ignore.

Noriko shifted back to her human form and growled at the knife in her back, she couldnt reach it, and there was blood running down her back. Noriko had no shirt on or bra and her pants were ripped to shreds from turning into her demon form (but covered her private part down there o3o XD) Noriko covered her chest with her arms and sat there growling at the constant pain in her back.

Dannie went down the easy way, down the stairs and all. And came to Noriko. She poked the knife, Noriko growled at the pain. "Man that's in there. deep. Must hurt huh?" She said. "Im going to pull it out, dont bite my hand off dog." She said putting her hand on the hilt.

Noriko growled at the pain, but nodded her head. Dannie pulled it out with a swift movement, Noriko yelped/growled in pain. Once the knife was out Dannie took off ehr cloak and threw it onto Noriko. "Wear that till i get you more clothes. You look like you'd fit my clothes." She said blankly. "And. you can keep the cloak since you're getting your blood all over it." She added.

Noriko nodded and buttoned the clock all the way and stood up heading into the akatsuki building. She found her access card on the ground. Dannie stopped at the door. "Shit. Forgot my card. Let me see yours?" She said looking back at Noriko.

Noriko nodded and handed her the card. Once they got past the last door, the whole base seemed to be buzzing with comotion. Noriko followed Dannie as she headed to her room and went inside. She came back out with a pair of pants and a shirt. "You'll have to make due without a bra i suppose. I dont have extras." Dannie said laughing.

Noriko took the clothes. "Where do i change?" Noriko asked looking around. There were many doors, so confusing. "Everyone in the akatsuki gets a room at the hideout, whether they live somehwere else or not. That ones your room." Dannie said pointing to a room next to hers.

"Oh thank you." Noriko said opening the door to the room and stepping inside. Noriko took off the cloak quickly changed her pants (at least her underwear is ok! XD) and put on the shirt. Her back stinged and soaked the shirt almost isntantly with blood. She put the cloak back on over it. The cloak was one of the simbols of the akatsuki. Noriko felt proud to wear it.

Noriko walked out wincing with pain at every steps she took. She walked over to Hidan. "Wheres Konan is she ok?" She asked him. Reason she asked Hidan, he was the only person in the akatsuki she actually knew.

"Oh she's fucking fine. She's fucking in her room unconcious. she really got her fucking ass kicked fucking good." He said. Laughing. Then he noticed that she was wincing in pain. "Hey you fucking ok bitch? You need some fucking medical attention?" He asked, a little concern in his voice,

Noriko nodded. Blood from the wound in her back dripped onto the ground. Then, Noriko fell to the ground and everything went black.

Thats when i woke up o3o

Noriko: Ow.

Me: Im sorry you felt pain in this Noriko. But almost all the dreams i have have pain and crying in it.

Noriko: Dont worry i understand. lol.


End file.
